


Green Eyed Monster

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lover becomes jealous of an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Mulder/Skinner residence 

It was a long week for Skinner. He was thankful today was Saturday. He had gotten up early this morning to do some house chores. Now he was feeling fatigued and decided to take a nap. Mulder was out on an undisclosed errand and wouldn't be back for a while.

Skinner was enjoying the throws of slumber when suddenly he felt something wet lap at his face. 

"Fox, stop. I'm trying to take a nap," Skinner said, turning over. Then he heard shouting.

"Dana, Dana!" Mulder shouted as he stopped short in the doorway of the bedroom.

Skinner opened his eyes to find his lover standing in the doorway with his mouth gaping open and a big dog sitting on the bed, sniffing him. He gave Mulder a prize winning glare. 

"Jeez, Walter, she woke you up. I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep, I'll take her out. Come on girl," Mulder said as he pulled the dog off the bed.

Skinner was sitting up in bed now, with his arms folded across his massive chest.

"Fox, is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"It can wait. You need your rest." Mulder was turning to pull their guest from the room, when he was stopped by that calm voice again.

"You'll tell me now."

Mulder knew that tone and turned back to face his lover. He commanded the dog to sit near the door then he went to sit on the bed.

"Danny is going on vacation for a week. He asked if I could look after his dog while he was gone. I said I would."

"Without talking it over with me first?"

"Well, I would have but there wasn't time. His flight was scheduled for this morning.

"And why did he wait so long to ask you?"

"He said he was sorry about the last minute thing but he had asked around and couldn't find anyone. He hated kennels. I was his last resort. I figured you wouldn't mind so much, considering I'd be the one taking care of him."

"And you're doing such a good job already," Skinner said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again." Mulder moved closer to his lover and laid his head his chest. 

"Can we keep her? Can we, huh? Can we? Pleeeeease," Mulder asked, imitating a begging child.

"I don't think we have a choice. Pendrell is long gone." Skinner glanced over at the dog. "What kind of dog is she anyway?" he asked.

"A mutt - German Shepherd and Lab."

Skinner grunted. 

"Just make sure she doesn't get in my way," he said rising and causing Mulder to get off him. Mulder sat up and watched his lover get out of bed.

"Wow, I had no idea I was in love with a dog hater," Mulder accused, pouting.

"I don't hate 'em. They just irritate me," he admitted, going into the bathroom to wash his face.

Mulder glanced over at the obedient animal, her wide eyes looking innocently at the proceedings.

"Come here, girl," Mulder called, patting his thighs. The dog got up and came over to him, resting her head on his thigh. Skinner exited the bathroom just in time to see Mulder lavishing affection on the canine.

"How could this face irritate anyone? Look at it," Mulder said, cuddling the dog's face and offering it to Skinner.

"It's not her face I'm talking about. I'm going down to get lunch started," Skinner announced, walking out the room. Mulder looked down into the dog's face.

"Don't mind him, girl. He's always cranky when he first wakes up. Come on, let's get you some lunch, too." Mulder rustled the dog's fur and walked her downstairs.

Skinner was at the counter preparing chunky chicken salad for their lunch. Mulder walked into the kitchen with the dog keeping step next to him.

"Oh no you don't-- I don't want that dog in here," Skinner said, not looking at the dog.

"Fine. Come on Dana." Mulder led the dog into the living room.

"And don't put her on the couch either!" Skinner shouted.

"Is the floor all right with you?" Mulder asked sarcastically, coming back in the kitchen.

Skinner just nodded. Mulder went to a cabinet and pulled out a large bag of Purina Dog Chow, then reached up to get a bowl.

"Uh, uh, I use that one. Get the one you use."

"Fine," Mulder said, pulling out his cereal bowl. He proceeded to pour the food into the bowl and place it on the floor. Then he reached up to get a bowl for water. When he found one, he glanced at Skinner, who said nothing, so he figured this one was okay to use. He filled it and placed it next to the food.

"Dana! Come in and eat, girl!"

Dana bounced in happily and went straight to the food and began eating. Mulder crouched down and patted her back.

"That's a good girl. Eat it all now." When he stood, he found Skinner watching him.

"What?"

"Nothin'. You're just good with her. I thought you said you never had a pet."

"I hadn't. I've always loved dogs. Most of my childhood friends had dogs-- I played with them." Mulder went to sit at the table. "So-- why do they irritate you so?"

Skinner brought the bowl of chicken salad to the table and two Kaiser rolls.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I've never been much of an animal person. I don't even enjoy zoos. Can you get two beers from the frig?"

"Yeah, sure," Mulder replied. After placing the beers on the table, he sat back down as Skinner scooped out the salad and placed it on the rolls. "Lots of people don't like animals. It doesn't mean you're a bad person," Mulder said, reassuring his lover.

Skinner looked at him.

"I'm sure I'm not. The same as you liking them doesn't make you a good person," Skinner said wickedly.

"Are you calling me bad?" Mulder teased as he slowly moved his bare foot in the vicinity of Skinner's crotch. As his toes fondled the hardening flesh there, Skinner began to groan, spreading his legs wider.

"If the shoe fits," he rasped. Suddenly, he felt another presence under the table as Mulder fought to keep his foot where it was. It seemed Dana crawled under the table and was playfully nudging Mulder's outstretched leg with her head.

"Dana, no! Get out from there!" Mulder ordered, pulling on the dog's collar.  
"Go into the living room! Go on!" he yelled, pushing the dog in the direction of the living room.

"Why did he name the dog ‘Dana’?" Skinner asked with some annoyance.

"Well, he's always had a big crush on Scully. I guess it was his way of having her near." Mulder shrugged.

The mood was obviously gone, so both men settled down to eat their lunch. After lunch, Mulder grabbed Dana's leash and attached it to her collar.

"I'm taking her for a walk," Mulder said, pulling the dog toward the door.

"I thought we were going to watch the game. It starts in a few minutes," Skinner said, somewhat surprised.

"I'm just going to take her to do her business. I'll be back before the anthem's over," Mulder assured as he walked out with Dana.

Skinner sat on the couch, very annoyed. The game was almost over and no Mulder. He knew he should have been worried, but his growing anger kept him from it. Finally, Mulder came in with Dana. He glanced at his lover, who ignored his arrival. After taking the leash off the dog, Mulder went over to Skinner.

"Sorry, I'm late. Dana and I got involved in a pick up doggie football game and lost track of time." Skinner kept his attention on the screen. Mulder stood in front of it to get his lover's attention.

"Fox, move out the way! I'm interested in watching the game even if you aren't."

Mulder moved to the side then sat down on the couch to watch the rest of the game. Both men remained silent. When Mulder tried to talk to Skinner, he told him that he was trying to watch the game.

When the game was over, Skinner went up to their bedroom. Mulder followed him up so he could make another attempt to talk to his still upset lover. Mulder was sitting on the bed waiting when Skinner came out the bathroom.

"Walter, the game is over. Can we talk now?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Skinner asked, going to pick up his book.

"You know what I want to talk about. I know you're still pissed about me not coming back to see the game with you."

"Well, don't you think I should be? We watch the game together all the time. Today you’d rather play with a dog instead of coming back and watching the game...with me," Skinner said, actually pouting.

Mulder grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him down on the bed, making him drop the book. 

"Walter, I just lost track of the time. I said I was sorry, baby. What can I do to make it up to you?" Mulder asked, nibbling on the top of Skinner's ear-- his erogenous zone.

"I can think of a few things," Skinner growled, rolling on top of Mulder. The two men quickly removed each other's clothes then seriously began to fondle and grope one another, when suddenly they were no longer alone. Dana jumped up on the bed and was eagerly trying to join in. Mulder sat up and pushed the dog off the bed.

"Dana! No! Get off the bed!" The dog jumped off and went to sit near the door. Mulder turned to Skinner. "I guess I should have closed the door," he smiled meekly. Skinner glared at him, then grabbed his book and glasses and began to read.

Mulder sat looking at his lover then looked over at the sorrowful dog. He pulled on his underwear and led Dana into the living room where he had laid a blanket down for her. Once the dog was down, Mulder knelt by her, rubbing her head.

"Sorry for yelling at ya', girl, but you have no idea what you interrupted in there. It was my fault though. I should have closed the door." He got up, patted Dana good night then went back into the bedroom.

He stood in the doorway, watching Skinner. Of course, Skinner was ignoring him. Mulder sighed loudly and closed the door. Then pulled off his underwear and jumped onto the bed with a bounce.

"Is there a chance we can finished what we started?" Mulder asked, moving his hand toward Skinner's now flaccid organ. Skinner pushed his hand away.

"Not a chance in hell. I just want to read," Skinner said, drawing up his leg to block his groin area from his lover's attentions.

"Will pouting do any good?" Mulder asked, producing his best one.

"No."

"Fine. I'm going downstairs to watch TV," Mulder pouted as he pulled on his boxers and padded out the room. Skinner glanced at him briefly then went back to reading.

As soon as he entered the living room, Dana's head popped up and she came over to him. Mulder grabbed the remote and threw himself on the couch. Dana could sense he was upset, so she began to nuzzle him with her nose until he responded. Mulder began to rub the soft silky fur. Dana wanted more of this so she gently climbed up on the couch, lying mostly on Mulder. Within minutes, Mulder had fallen asleep with the dog on his chest.

Skinner couldn't seem to keep his mind on his reading. He kept thinking about his pouty lover alone in the living room sulking. He realized most of what was happening wasn't all Mulder's fault and he shouldn't be punishing him like this. Besides, he was still feeling somewhat horny. He removed his glasses and put down his book. Then he went to the living room to join his lonesome lover in hopes to continue what they had started. When he got to the living room, all hopes of that happening vanished. His lover had obviously found a new cuddle partner. The dog was lying on his chest and Mulder had his arms wrapped around her. As Skinner walked closer to the couch, the dog lifted her eyes at Skinner. Skinner could have sworn they were saying, 'Ha, he's mine now.' Skinner sighed and walked back to the bedroom, got into bed and shut off the light.

The next morning, Mulder awoke to the smell of fresh roasted coffee. He jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen with Dana at his heels. Skinner was preparing breakfast. 

"Morning," he yawned, gesturing for Dana to stay then he reached for the dog food and began preparing Dana's breakfast.

"Morning. You didn't come to bed last night," Skinner said, in a surly tone.

Mulder heard the tone immediately. 

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Skinner replied in a surlier tone, if that was possible.

Mulder rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and blew out his breath. 

"What, now you're pissed at me for not coming to bed last night?"

Skinner didn't answer. 

"Walter, I couldn't help it. I told you I fell asleep on the couch. It's not like it's the first time that’s happened."

"Oh, you've fallen asleep wrapped around a dog before?" Skinner asked acerbically.

Mulder suddenly realized why his lover was acting so strange. 

"Walter, I can't believe it. The green eyed monster has reared it's ugly head-- you're jealous of Dana," he revealed, grinning. 

Skinner shot him a look. 

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not jealous of a dog!" he said indignantly.

"Okay, if you say so." 

Mulder left it at that, but he knew the truth. As if on cue, Dana finished her breakfast and came over to Mulder, laying her head on his knee. Mulder gently petted her. When Skinner came over to the table with two mugs of coffee, Mulder saw the look he gave the dog. 

Oh he's not jealous at all...

Finally it was the day Pendrell was to arrive back home. Dana was getting used to being with Mulder and Mulder was used to being with her. He was actually feeling a bit sad she was leaving-- as opposed to Skinner, who was relieved the mutt was going. The dog was constantly getting in the way and he and Mulder were only able to make love twice since she’d been there. When she wasn't barging in on them, she was whimpering and crying to be let in. Yeah, he would be glad to see her go...at least that's what he was going to make Mulder believe.

Skinner walked into the living room and saw Dana was on the couch with Mulder. Mulder was leisurely rubbing her fur. They both looked so content. Mulder jumped up when he noticed Skinner standing there.

"Oh, I'll get her off the couch."

"No, that's okay. It's her last day," Skinner said with a tinge of sadness that wasn't lost on Mulder. He knew Dana was growing on the big guy.

Both men sat and waited for their house guest to be taken away. Dana glanced over at Skinner then got down off the couch. She padded over to him, resting her head on his knee and whimpered. Skinner looked down and padded the dog on the head.

"She likes you. So, you're an animal person after all," Mulder smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Skinner smiled back.

"I think she's going to miss us," Mulder said, sitting up.

"Well, she's going to be missed, too," he said, leaning down so the dog could lick his face.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Pendrell came to take her away. When they left, Mulder said he needed to go for a run. While he was out, Skinner had something he needed to do, too.

Mulder came back and noticed he was alone. He saw a note taped to the TV screen. It said Skinner had an errand to run and he'd be back shortly. Mulder shrugged and ran upstairs to take a shower. When he returned to the living room, he noticed Skinner was back. He was sitting on the couch with a large box lying next to him on the floor.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Mulder asked.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Skinner asked, sitting back on the couch looking smug.

Mulder knelt down and opened the loosely closed box. Inside, two big brown eyes met him. It was a puppy. Mulder looked at his lover in amazement.

"Oh my God! It's a puppy!" he exclaimed, lifting it out of the box. The puppy immediately licked Mulder's face as he clutched it to his chest.

"Yeah, it's a puppy," Skinner acknowledged, "the shelter said she's a Cocker Spaniel-Beagle mix. I drove by a billboard for a shelter with the cutest puppy on it. I decided to check it out and I found her."

"A mutt. Who does she belong to?" Mulder asked, letting the dog nip at his nose.

"She's a he and he belongs to you."

Mulder looked wide-eyed at his lover, then at the puppy. 

"He's mine? Really?"

"Yep, he's all yours and I mean *all* yours."

Mulder lifted the puppy into the air. 

"Wow, little guy, you belong to me. Does he have a name?"

"No. I'm leaving that up to you."

"Okay, what am I gonna' name you?" he asked, walking around the room with the puppy in his arms. "I got it, how about Sam? Are you a Sam, boy?"

Skinner smiled. 

"After your sister?"

"Yeah. What do ya' think?" Mulder asked, wanting his lover's approval.

"I think that's a great name and it suits him."

"Then Sam it is. Hey Sam, are ya' hungry? Want something to eat, huh?"

"I got him a bag of Purina Puppy Chow. The lady at the shelter said if he doesn't eat it, mix it with some cooked ground beef."

"Yum, does that sound good? Come on, let's get you something to eat," Mulder said as he walked toward Skinner. Just before he passed him, he stopped and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you, ya' know."

"Yeah, I know and I love you, too. Just one thing," Skinner said.

"What's that?"

"Just don't put the dog in bed with us."

"Oh, I won't, but what he's gonna' do will be a whole other thing." Mulder saw the disappointment on Skinner's face. "Come on boy, I'll make sure that you get something, too," he said, grabbing Skinner by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.

The End


End file.
